creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChaoZStrider/Not Enthused, Concerning The Creepypasta Convention 2020
So, with the creepypasta convention being announced with it's twitter and website and all that, I think it is time to bring some of the things to the forefront of people's knowledge here. How I bring some of this information onto this actual site and in this blog post will be a bit all over the place thanks to this being spur of the moment. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXpvKV_miN8 In this Youtube video one of our staff members here on the wiki being K Banning Kellum discusses with Chris Toscano aka Vincent Vena Cava (who once tried to copyright the word Creepypasta for literary purposes) and someone by the name of Windingus talk about killing Slimebeast/Christopher Howard Wolf, a well known writer in the community. Addendum/Note: Banning himself was not the one talking about killing slimebeast, however it was Vincent voicing his own fantasy about killing Slimebeast. I believe Chris is also the person who leaked the information concerning where Slimebeast actually lives but have no way of proving that. If this is the behavior and things that are going to be acceptable of some of the people that are going to be running and planning the event than I am certainly not at all excited for the event. The way the twitter is being run is also cause for concern as it has been blocking people who have had questions or criticisms of the way things are being run and handled right now, which is not the way something should be run in it's early stages as it is bad PR and sets a bad precident for future relations and what to expect when you go to communicate with them through that format. It is also incredibly similar to the way Oldmanmurphy/Wellheyproductions who is also on the staff/a volunteer for the Creepypasta Convention 2020 is running his own twitter. Last thing I want to mention at this point in time as that three of the staff members/guests/volunteers have been accused of many things that have been addressed in the following document. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1P5MudbZIQq54H55ltSynqvEdg17eQn7Sx05DV6ev3vg/edit For those who do not want to read said document let me just give you some quick jot note style points of interest that will be copy and pasted directly from the above document. About Chris Toscano aka VVC under "Working with VVC" and "Addendum" both under Midnightwriter: Cava did nothing to relieve any of my own suspicions. Instead of having a discussion and explaining himself, he decided to throw hurtful comments my way that weren’t based on any logical foundation. He said I was “cherry picking” my points, and that I “lack journalistic integrity,” and claimed I was knocking on the voice actors, artists, and everyone involved—when that clearly wasn’t what I was communicating in my post. Sitting at our table one afternoon, he asked me where the next con was. I told him. He said he knew a girl in that location, and then got out his phone and showed me a picture of her face… then her butt. He made a joke akin to “I write the stories, she sends the nudes,” and said how he was thinking of going to the next con to meet her. In the moment it was pretty awkward, but I laughed it off as a harmless quirk. My assumption was that this was something between two consenting adults, and it wasn’t really a huge deal. After witnessing what I did with the added context of other’s personal accounts however (told to me in private recently,) I can’t help but question VVC’s willingness to share revealing photos like that. I’m revolted not having thought to look into things further and put this into question. It’s clear to me that it’s unacceptable behavior, and yet another thing I can’t be complacent with. About MCP under the Anonymous 1 Header: Spike Edmond, aka Mr.CreepyPasta has mishandled fans’ money on various occasions to provide lavish and frequent trips for himself and his wife… as well as to spend on frivolous activities and objects. The following are examples of trips, vacations, events, and purchases that cost large sums of money; spent during the time immediately after the project was funded. According to the backer count, 416 backers donated enough to receive physical copies of the comic. 331 were soft cover comics, 85 were hardcover copies. Very casual, non-professional research of available on-demand comic book printing (in this case, Ka-Blam and PrintNinja) shows that 331 copies of a 48-page full-color comic with no printer ads would cost around $1,496. (That’s a cost of $4.52 per copy.) 200 hardcover copies (lowest order) would cost around $2,400. (That’s a cost of $12.00 per copy, around $1,020 for 85 copies.) Cost of printing the required normal and hardcover comics combined, for all backers, would reasonably be estimated at $2,516. Of course, this will not be the exact same amount paid to the printer they actually chose. About MCP and Wellheyproductions under Anonymous 2: Several years ago I learned a female fan of MrCreepypasta and other narrators had met with them and was basically exploited by them by being passed around the group and then thrown out when she told people what was happening. This fan was known under many names such as MrCreepyastasKitten and EnigmaticKitty. She posted several images of herself and MrCreepypasta to prove statements she made. This happened at the time MCP did a face reveal to beat her to revealing his photos. Though MCP was already engaged to his current wife he slept with this fan. Keep in mind that the fiance he cheated on was also a fan he had cheated on another previous girlfriend with. This resulted in pregnancy. Unfortunately the pregnancy ended prematurely. MrCreepypastasKitten publicly talked about MCP and her pregnancy and said MCP didn’t seem to care and did not assist her in any way. Murphy began sending her erotic messages and nude photographs despite the fact he is married. Murphy did this using both the official Well Hey Tumblr blog and a secondary porn blog called Murphy’s After Dark. When MrCreepypastasKitten started telling others about the situation Murphy threatened to tell her current boyfriend they were mutually sharing images. That boyfriend was yet another narrator in their group. He has also been accused of rape though I have no idea what event that refers to or why he felt it was a good idea to post that he’s been accused of it. For those who didn't bother reading all that and want a further simplified version. Chris Toscano aka Vincent Vena Cava and MCP have both used money from their kickstarters and other such crowdfunded things to on trips and vacations and such instead of using it for the events themselves. Both MCP and Oldmanmurphy/wellheyproductions have cheated on their partners with fans of theirs and with one fan having a miscarriage of MCP's baby only for Wellheyproductions to then start messaging her sexually and try and blackmail her into keeping it a secret. Honestly I am not excited for the Creepypasta Convention 2020 if the people mentioned in this are still apart of the planning commitee and are featured. Unless something changes and things like this are actually addressed publicly and completely then I will not be attending and try to warn others to the best of my abilities to do the same. https://twitter.com/Puppyfight1/status/1017478854506696705 https://twitter.com/Puppyfight1/status/1017478854506 Category:Blog posts